


The Cavalry

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were only two hellhounds, but, as far as Adam was concerned, that was two too many."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this part is a little rushed.
> 
> I'd like to have another part up after tomorrow's episode, but don't count on it if the episode is soul-crushing.

Inside the wall, there were two small buildings and a decrepit, manor-like house, all of which were filled with demons.

Adam wasn't exactly sure where the angel-blade had come from, but it only took Samandriel about twelve seconds to clear the courtyard and there was a distinct likelihood that Adam would never get all the blood out of his clothes.

_'Holy shit.'_

Samandriel just continued on, stepping over the carnage as he made his way to the main building, "These are just guards. Things will become more difficult once we are inside."

Which was right about when the hellhounds showed up.

_'You just_ had _to cue them, didn't you?'_

The main problem with hellhounds wasn't that they were so vicious, Samandriel was really quick on his feet for someone who'd been using his current body for less than a minute. The problem with the hellhounds was that Adam could _see_ them.

Nothing of human production would ever frighten him again. It was like the hellhounds had the ability to reach deeply into the most primal fear centers of his brain and draw out the things that would terrify him the most.

Which was probably quite true. He had little doubt that they would appear differently to whomever saw them.

There were only two hellhounds, but, as far as Adam was concerned, that was two too many.

They were fast, but Samandriel was faster. When they rushed him, he dodged to one side, sending one soaring past him, and sidestepped just in time to bring his blade up, driving it into the throat of the second.

The remaining hellhound lunged and caught the angel's shoulder in its massive jaws. Samandriel, for his part, didn't even twitch, just used the hellhound's proximity to stab it four time in the ribs until it dropped to the ground, writhing.

Adam was going to have nightmares about this _forever_.

Samandriel finished off the hound with a single strike of his blade, healed Adam's shoulder (and the human was perfectly grateful that he hadn't had to feel that, thanks), and entered the house.

Which, while decrepit on the outside, was pristine and white on the inside.

That was where it started getting creepy.

All the hallways were empty.

All the rooms were bare.

Samandriel's footsteps echoed along the walls as he proceeded cautiously, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

_'Samandriel...'_

"I know." The angel agreed softly. This all had the air of a trap.

And, c'mon, _Crowley_. Adam had never met the guy, but he'd heard enough about him to know how slimy and manipulative he was.

_'This isn't going to end well.'_

It didn't.

They found a double door that looked different from the others and Samandriel pushed his way inside.

Crowley was there, but Adam was a little more focused on the gurney, the tray of horrible-looking tools, and the _bloody person_ _on the gurney_.

Alfie was barely recognizable under the blood. He was breathing, but the only reason Adam could tell was because there was a wet, desperate wheeze to every breath that could be heard clearly throughout the room.

The demon put down the knife he'd been holding and took off his apron, folding it, "This isn't nearly as entertaining when they pass out from pain and blood loss." Crowley turned to face them, smoothing his suit, "Nice of you to come to me, though, saves me the trouble."

Samandriel said nothing, just took a handful more steps into the room, tightening his grip on the angel blade repeatedly.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at both of them, before his face cleared and he gave a sly smile, "Well, Samandriel, got yourself your own Winchester, did you? Taking big brother's car for a joyride?"

Again, the angel was silent, though he pointedly flipped his blade a little at his side.

Tsking, Crowley crossed around the table to face them, "Such a conversationalist. I miss our talks, Samandriel, don't you?"

Adam had never hated someone so much in his life.

"No matter, we'll be having them again soon enough," the demon clicked his fingers and the door behind the angel swung open.

Demons poured into the room. There were dozens of them, they filled every corner save a small circle around Crowley and Samandriel.

Yup, trap.

To the surprise of no one.

Adam was starting to wonder just what information everyone seemed to think Samandriel _had_.

"Adam?" the angel asked softly.

It took the human a moment to realize what he was asking. Then he wished he could take a deep breath to calm himself, _'Yeah, go for it.'_

"You have to let me in."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at them, "What are you on about?"

_'How?'_

"Just open yourself up. Trust me."

And Adam did. He looked inside himself, past his skin, past the angel curled around his insides, past his very _soul_ , and found there a small seed of Grace.

He reached out to touch it and everything flooded into white.

Power thrummed through him, he remembered the feeling of Michael and, for a moment, he was terrified, but then the feeling of Samandriel coursed through him, reigning in Michael's Grace and focusing it.

When Adam came back to himself, eighty percent of the demons in the room were dead and the rest were being hacked to pieces by Samandriel who was wielding a-

A sword.

That was a sword.

That was _on fire_.

Crowley was gone, but Adam had half-expected that, even though he'd wanted the demon's head. He knew the King of Hell had a knack for avoiding death.

The last demon fell and Samandriel was instantly by Alfie's side, placing one hand on his forehead and another on his chest, pouring power into him.

Some of the wounds closed, but not all, prompting Adam to ask, _'Is he going to be okay?'_

"I've healed the injuries that would threaten his life and placed Enochian brands on his ribs to keep him hidden, but he needs to be treated. I can't use anymore power without putting you at risk."

_'What, why? There's power, there's loads of power, I can feel it.'_

"And there's six centuries of Hell inside you, Adam. It's simply not enough." Samandriel brushed a hand over Alfie's brow, "You need to get him out of here."

_'What?'_

"They're coming, I have to go."

_'No, you don't! Screw them, they can't take you!'_

"They can, they will, and they will not spare you to do so. Take Alfie, get him help. And then I need you to go somewhere."

_'Where?'_

"There is a place called 'Oklahoma City'. There's something there you need to see."

_'Oh my God, no. I am so sick of this cryptic angel bullshit and I'm not going to fucking_ Oklahoma _. You stay here, stay with us, don't-'_

Then Adam was alone in a room that smelled like blood, empty inside for a split second.

But that vacuum lasted only an instant. Because six hundred years of Hell stormed defenses weakened by Samandriel's use of Michael's Grace and the world went red.


End file.
